Laws, Regulations and Punishments
Laws, Regulations, and Punishments # Murder is strongly forbidden. If any citizen should commit a murder, they will serve a lifetime in prison. # Any act of sexual violence (e. g. rape) is not permitted, and can result in up to a lifetime in prison. # Any act of physical harassment is not permitted, and will result in up to 5 years in prison. Any act of verbal harassment will result in up to 50 hours of community service. # If any citizen shows bigotry in public, they will be sentenced to up to 30 hours of community service, and will be given a warning. This warning means if they break this law again, they will have to go to therapy for the appropriate time, that the court will have decided. # Every adult must have a profession, to support the government. If a child does not know, what their profession should be, the elders of the House of the Choosing decide for the adult. If a woman is pregnant, she must not work during that time. Till the age of 5, one parent is relieved of work, while the other continues with their profession. Sick citizens are also relieved temporarily of work, until their health condition has improved to a state, where the citizen is not in pain or stress to go to work (e. g. a slight cough and a stuffy nose). If evidence is found that a citizen has faked their sickness or lied about it, they will be sentenced to 45 hours of community service. # The Republic of Sanvir does not have a currency. Every adult and elder works, and for their work, the government is able to provide healthcare, education, food, clothing, shelter, lawyers, etc., to the citizens of the Republic of Sanvir. # Regardless of their gender, race, religion, sexuality, and other differences, every citizen has the right to equal opportunities, health care, access to education, access to clean water and food, and being equally treated. # All marriage between two citizens over the age of 18 is legal, regardless of the gender, race, religion, sexuality and other differences, however it must have the consent of both involved parties. # All citizens must follow the education system the government provides. # Any act of stealing is not permitted, and can lead up to 5 years in prison. # Child labour is not permitted. # Food may not be genetically modified, and needs to be organic, to ensure that citizens are not harmed and have their health be damaged. Animal products may not be consumed (meat, fish, seafood, eggs, milk and honey). # In court cases, every citizen receives the equal opportunity to a fair trial and a lawyer. # Walking and riding a bicycle are the only methods of transportation permitted, to avoid carbon emissions from cars (including electric cars). # Babies are considered citizens under the age of 2; Children are considered citizens are citizens between the age of 2 and 17; Adults are considered citizens between the ages of 18 and 69; and Elders are considered citizens aged 70 and over. # Bribery and corruption is not permitted, and will result in up to 2 years in prison, or up to 40 hours of community service. # Physical abuse (including domestic violence) is not permitted, and physically abusing someone will lead up to a lifetime years in prison. # Animal abuse and murder is not permitted, and the physical abuse of animals will result in up to a lifetime in prison. (Stepping on insects and arachnids is not seen as animal abuse, though if this becomes more consistent, the citizen will be sent to a therapist). # The elders select the new mayor every 5 years, and can impeach one too. # Any form of weapon is not permitted, and if any citizen owns one, they will sentenced to up to 1 year in jail and the weapon will be taken away. (This rule doesn’t apply to the police) # Littering is not permitted. If a citizen is caught littering, they will be sentenced to up to 50 hours of community service or up to 5 years in jail. # If children break any laws, the court will decide what the appropriate punishment should be. If children commit a crime due to obvious bad parenting, the parents will receive a punishment from the court.